Britney
Britney & Kevin: Chaotic... The DVD & More is the seventh video release by American recording artist Britney Spears. Released by Jive Records on September 27, 2005, the DVD contains footage from Spears' reality series of the same name, directed by Anthony E. Zuiker. It also includes the music videos for "Do Somethin'" (2005) and "Someday (I Will Understand)" (2005), as well as the Making Of from the latter. The DVD received negative reviews from contemporary critics, with one saying that "fans should certainly enjoy this DVD set, but all others should stay clear". Britney & Kevin: Chaotic... The DVD & More peaked at number forty on the Oricon DVD chart and was released alongside Spears' first EP of the same name. Background In April 2005, it was revealed that Spears had made a deal with television network UPN to release her own reality television series. The series would feature footage from the singer and her then-husband, Kevin Federline, and would be aired in six episodes.[1] The series was later revealed to be titled Britney & Kevin: Chaotic.[2] It first aired on May 17, 2005, while the last episode aired on June 14, 2005.[3] She gave birth to her first son, Sean Preston, on September 15, 2005.[4] Following the birth, on September 27, 2005, Spears released the DVD containing footage of the series, as well as unreleased footage and music videos for "Do Somethin'" (2005) and "Someday (I Will Understand)" (2005).[5] Also included is a photo gallery of Spears' marriage with American dancer Kevin Federline. The total running time is 180 minutes. The presentation is offered in the aspect ratio of 1.33:1; however, the picture quality is limited by the recording quality of the cameras. Some minor/mild noise/pixelation is occasionally spotted.[5] Spears' first EP of the same name was included as a bonus CD to the DVD release. Reception Aaron Beierle of DVD Talk gave the series a negative review while commenting that "some of the deleted footage on the DVD is even more embarrassing than what's in the episodes". He also added that "fans should certainly enjoy this DVD set, but all others should stay clear".[5] David Lamber of TVShowsOnDVD.com said, "here at TVShowsOnDVD, neither of us have seen the show for ourselves, so we can't judge yet. ... But we HAVE seen the cover art for the upcoming DVD for this series, and we can't honestly say we think much of it. It looks horrible! Maybe the artists at Jive Records were going for a "chaotic" look to match the title of the program, but while they succeed admirably (if that was their plan), this doesn't look like the sort of thing that retailers would feel is going to stand out and jump off their shelves".[6] In Japan, Britney & Kevin: Chaotic peaked at number forty on the Oricon DVD chart, staying on the chart for 4 weeks. Track listing Aaron Beierle of DVD Talk gave the series a negative review while commenting that "some of the deleted footage on the DVD is even more embarrassing than what's in the episodes". He also added that "fans should certainly enjoy this DVD set, but all others should stay clear".[5] David Lamber of TVShowsOnDVD.com said, "here at TVShowsOnDVD, neither of us have seen the show for ourselves, so we can't judge yet. ... But we HAVE seen the cover art for the upcoming DVD for this series, and we can't honestly say we think much of it. It looks horrible! Maybe the artists at Jive Records were going for a "chaotic" look to match the title of the program, but while they succeed admirably (if that was their plan), this doesn't look like the sort of thing that retailers would feel is going to stand out and jump off their shelves".[6] In Japan, Britney & Kevin: Chaotic peaked at number forty on the Oricon DVD chart, staying on the chart for 4 weeks. Category:Video albums